poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Spivey alerts the foals with the Bone Pirates' Black Spot
Here is how Mr. Spivey arrived and warned Princess Yuna and her friends about the black spot in Princess Yuna in Treasure Island. Then, There's a huge knock on the door. Princess Yuna: I'll get it. Who is it? Mr. Spivey: (panting) Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Mr. Spivey? What're you doing here? Dollar Fancy: You know him? Mr. Spivey: I'm a friend and master spy of Captain Stubbs. There's trouble. Mr. Spivey showed the foals the black spot. Thunder Storm: Oh no. Mr. Spivey: Captain Bonemeal and his gang of bone pirates, Ribbs, Spiny and Kolestra are coming to attack. Soon, Yuna and her friends packed their things. Princess Yuna: We won't have much time! We can't let the bone pirates get to us! Kevin gathered the extra suitcase for Dollar Fancy. Dollar Fancy: Thanks, Kevin. Mr. Spivey: Princess Yuna. There's one more thing I want to show you. Princess Yuna: What it is? Mr. Spivey: (showing the foals the treasure map) This. Princess Yuna: A treasure map! Mr. Spivey: Yes, A Map of Captain Deathhawk's Treasure. Pound Cake: (with his eyes gleaming with dollar signs in his eyes) We're gonna be rich! Pumpkin Cake: (with her eyes the same as her twin brother) We're gonna be famous! Sir Ector: (calling from his) Mr. Spivey, Would you mind telling telling the foals about the treasure map elsewhere?! Mr. Spivey: How does Sir Ector do that?! The foals gathered all of their supplies. Mr. Spivey: So, Where do you say we'll meet? Thunder Storm: Meet us at Yuna's palace in Skylands. Mr. Spivey: Bravo. Now remember, Don't let Captain Bonemeal grab hold of that map. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. It was Captain Bonemeal and his crew! Captain Bonemeal: Ay! Open the door! Princess Yuna: It's Captain Bonemeal! Snowdrop: He's got his crew! Ribbs: Don't make us come in here ourselves! Princess Yuna: We gotta get out of here! Snowdrop: Yuna! Wait for me! The foals split up as the non royals went downstairs. Captain Bonemeal: (blasts the door down) Search everywhere! I want that map! Then, Spiny found the secret stairway that leads to armory room. Spiny: Duh, I think If found something, Captain. Captain Bonemeal: They must have the map! Yuna and her cousins went upstairs to warn Sir Ector and Sir Kay. Princess Yuna: (knocking the bedroom door) Sir Ector! Sir Kay! Sir Ector: (as she and her cousins comes in fast) Yuna, What is it?! Sir Kay: What's going on!? Princess Yuna: It's the bone pirates! Sir Ector: Quick, Yuna. Take the back stairs! Yuna gathered her cousins to the back stairs. She grabs Snowdrop and the map and headed downstairs to warn the others. Meanwhile, The non royal foals had to get the bombs ready. Dollar Fancy: Now, The gun powder! Bob: (pours too much gun powder and spilled the bullets) Uh-Oh! Captain Bonemeal: Tell us where the map is or die!! The music score, "He's a Pirate", played as the torch is lighted by Dave who accidentally dropped it as it puts his hand in the air. Thunder Storm: Oh, Crud! Silver Fashion: Run! The Bone Pirates and the Minions ran for their lives and the flame chases them. Kevin: (speaking minion meaning "Hot! Hot! Hot!") The flame hits the bombs. Spiny: Oh dear! Judy: Whoa! Eliza: Incoming! Yuna and her friends have evacuated from the tavern just before it explodes. Emerald: Whoa! That was close! Dollar Fancy: So, Now what'll we do? Princess Yuna: We're going to regroup in Skylands, Pack our things and go on a treasure hunt. Daffodil: What about Sir Ector and Sir Kay? We can't just leave them. Then, Sir Ector and Sir Kay bust through while fighting off the bone pirates. Sir Ector: Don't worry about us, Little ones! Run for it! Come on, Kay! To the attack! Sir Kay: Right behind ya, Dad! Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: How does he do that?! Thunder Storm: Come on! Princess Yuna: Let's go! The foals regrouped in Skylands. Sir Ector: Who's gonna clean up this mess? Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225